zkhmo ka hisaab
by mithi
Summary: hey guys as I say k main apni 2nd story likh rhi hu toh yeh lijiye uska pehla look. u can say it a trailor or promo ***winks. i'll post story if u like first look of Zkhmo ka hisab. have a look ...
1. Chapter 1

hi

this is first look of my new story. this is my second story. hope so u like it..

It's a big room.

A photo frame of lady with a boy of 10/11 years n a new born baby in her lap is kept on table.

A big photoframe of Abhi n Daya is hanging on wall.

A photograph of Dr. Salunkhe n DCP chitrole is hanging on left side wall.

Whole room is occupied by CID photographs.

A girl enter inside the room. pick a dart n aims toward dartboard. Photograph of ACP pradhyuman is pasted on dartboard n so many darts r pinned on it. girl goes toward it n check the position of darts.

she talked to photograph of ACP: mera sb kuchh cheen liya tumne. brbad kr diya mujhe. Ab bs Pradhyuman ...

I m back

a rhi hu main

apne jkhmo ka hisab mangne.

tumhe tumhare gunaho ki sza dene...

n she again hit a dart on his photo

n she leaves...

starting very soon

-00-00-000-00-00-00-

so who is she?

To knw wait for my brand new story.

till then bye.

tc 


	2. Chapter 2

hiii

Thankyou very much for liking first look of ZKH.

guys abhi do din tk koi update ni kr paungi. thoda busy hu sry for that but yeh ZKH ka second teasor ready tha so I update it.

so enjoy it..

this is new look of ZKH.

Have a look.  
-00-000-000-00-00-00-

Outside a temple

Ek pyari, masoom chhoti bchi jiski umr 10-11saal hogi... mandir k bahr seediyo pe baithi ha. kpdo se ache ghr ki lg rhi ha. Pr uski ankho mein ek ajeeb sa gussa, ajib sa janun ha.

bina plk jhpkaye vo bs mndir ki seediyo se andr shiv g ki murti ko dekhe ja rhi ha ... jaise kuch pucch rhi ho.

1 ghnta 2 ghnte yuhi baithe baithe 4 ghnte ho gye pr na vo andr gyi na hi kucch boli.

fir achank uski nzr uske samne baithe ek 24-25 saal k ldke pe pdi. jo usi ki trh ghnto se vnhi baitha tha aur ankhon mein ek ajeeb sa drd le k...

vo bchi uth k us k paas gyi aur boli.

nhi mila jwab

Ldke ne uski aur dekha

ldki boli milega bhi ni. kyuki main aur tum jis se jwab ki umeed kr rhe ha vo sirf ek pthr ki murat ha

ldka bola tum bht chhoti ho toh tum mujhe bhayia bulao yu tum kehna acha ni lgta.

ldki boli is umr k siwa koi frk nhi ha hum mein.

ldka use hairaan ho k dekhne lga.

ldki ne bola kyu kucch glt kaha.

ldka bola dekhne mein chhoti si ho baatein gehrai ki krti ho.

ldki ne hs k jwab diya. insan ki soch umr se nhi us k sath hone wali ghtnayo pe nirbhr krti ha

jwab mein ldke ne sirf sar hilaya mano k vo bhi us bachi ki baaton se itfaq rkhta ho.

bachi fir boli kya soch rhe ho

ldka: tumhe kaise pta k main apne swalo k jwab dhund rha hu.

ldki ne kaha picchle ek mhine se main hr roz yahan ati hu... in seediyo pr ghnto baithti hu... kbhi andr nhi jati... apne swal k jwab dhundti hu... jb jwab nhi milta toh nirash ho k chli jati hu... bht log ate ha yahan puja krte ha aur chle jate ho... koi bhi yu meri trh nhi baithta. lekin tum roz isi jgh pe baithte ho apne swalo ka jwab dhundne... zahir is baat ha tum bhi meri trh hi ho..

ldka bola main kyi salo se jwab dundh rha nhi mila. tum keh rhi ho k hum ek jaise ha toh chlo apna drd baant lete ha.

ldki ne sar hila k uski baaton se sehmti jtayi.

ldka bola mera dukh ha k meri ma jo mujhe is duniya mein layi main usi ki maut karn bn gya ... bs yhi janna chahta hu kyu... itna kehte hi uski ankhein chhlk uthi.

ldki ne apne hatho se ansu ponche aur kaha

mere to apno ne hi mujhe akela kr diya. aur uski ankhon se bhi ansu behne lge.

ldke ne uske ansu ponche aur kaha

tum bhi akeli ho aur main bhi... kyu na hum hi ik dusre se rishta jod le.

ldki muskurayi.

ldka bola toh thik ha aaj se tum meri gudiya aur main tumhara bhai.

yeh keh kr dono ek dusre k gle lg gye.

aur ek ajeeb c khushi un k andr thi...

aur kucch der baad dono apne apne manzil k trf bdh gye...

starting soon

-00-00-0000-000-00-

toh kon ha yeh Dono?

to know wait for first chap of ZKH.

ZKH ka first chap wed ya Thursday ko update krungi.

aur intezar ka next chappy Mon tk

till then wait n stay tuned

keep reviewing 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiii

Guys this is my second ff.

Hope u like it..

So this is first chap of ZKH. this story is full of drama, suspense,action n romance. n dhokha tooo..

enjoy it...

-000-000-00-000-000-

A tall n handsome man talking on a phn.

han han thik hu main.

Other side: pta ha bhai aur mera devil kaisa ha

Man: thik ha vo bhi. chl gudiya bta india kb a rhi ha

Gudiya: no bhai.. main nhi a rhi hu. yahan aungi toh vo sare zkhm taza ho jayenge.

Man: main bhi toh reh rha hu yahan. . un zkhmo ko dil mein le k toh tum kyu ni. 12 saal se canada mein ho. ab toh aa jao

Gudiya: nhi bhai.. leave it yeh btao k kl puja kaisi thi

Man: achhi thi

Gudiya:devil, dad aur chachu the

Man: haan

Gudiya: aur vo

Man hesitates

Gudiya: mtlb nhi the..pta tha ..

Man: vo achank Delhi Jana pda

Gudiya: itni important puja thi aur vo Delhi chle gye.

n she cuts the call

Man: suno .. kaat diya itni bdi ho gyi ha aur gussa uff...

Someone came n say

kya huya abhijeet.. firse gussa ho gyi gudiya

Abhi: Daya the devil yeh ldki kbhi ni smjhegi aur India ka naam sunte hi chid jati ha. Aaj se 15 saal pehle mili thi vo mujhe us mndir k bahr tb se ek bndhan mein bndh gye . Zindagi ha vo meri.

Daya playfully: look daya the devil main sirf meri jaan k liye...tum toh mujhe boss ya daya bulao

Abhi: nautakhi bnd kr aur bta shreya k bare mein kya socha

Daya turned his head: boss jb baat khtm ho gyi ha toh tum

Abhi: dekh kucch khtm ni huya sirf sgaai huyi ha uski.

Daya: toh kya kre

Abhi: sochte ha kucch

They moved .  
...

BIG room

A girl is standing in front of duo's photo.

she says: sry bhai. apka bhrosa tod rhi hu. main India mein hi hu pichhle 2 mhine se. pr aap se jhuth bol rhi hu.

She turned toward ACP's picture. n say

yeh aaj jo main apne bhai se jhuth bol rhi hu toh sirf tumhari vjh se. Pradhyuman saab ab main a rhi hu. aur aaj lungi main apna pehla kdm CID ki trf. dheere dheere main tumhare tk puhnch jaungi.

n she laughs.

she points toward a pic of guy n say

yeh bnega mere khel ka pehla mohra. jo mujhe tumhare tk le k jayega. tumhara yeh officer suna ha bht intelligent ha aur dekhne mein handsome bhi..ab wqt ha iski intelligency check krne ka.

n she aims a dart toward the pic of guy.

Then her phn rang. she picked n say

han Raj.

kya. Kings night club

thik ha raat 9 bje vnhi milte ha.

she hungs up

n hit dart on the picture of guy.

she says: Pradhyuman tumhari yeh CID family degi mera sath tumse apne zkhmo ka hisab mangne mein. dekho main buri ldki nhi hu aur toh aur kisi ko nuksaan bhi ni puhnchane wali.

she moved toward a photo of all whole CID team. n say

sry guys main tum logo k emotions k sath thoda sa khel khelne wali hu. ACP saab apki yeh team aapko nfrt kregi. Aap sb k hote huye bhi akele pd jayenge aur us wqt milegi mere drd ko rahat..

So ACP be ready.

n she got engrossed with her plan.

CID bureau

All r busy on a case. ACP was instructing something

ACP: toh plan ready ha, Purvi, Sachin, Shreya aur Nikhil jayenge. Kings night club.

Daya: aur kisi ko shq nhi hona chahiye.

All nodded

Abhijeet enters. n handover some files to Daya n say

Daya is file mein us jaguar ki sari info ha. ACP sir ne lane ko kha tha. toh unhe de de aur smjha de

Daya n ACP shook their head in disappointment.

Sachin: sir ACP sir aap k samne toh ha. khud baat kr lijiye .

Abhijeet glared him. Daya suppressed to laugh.

Daya: haan boss khud bol do

ACP: thik ha daya file doh.

Abhijeet went toward his desk.

ACP n Daya moved to cabin.

ACP: phn aya tha uska. jo jnaab gusse mein ha.

Daya: han sir.

ACP: mna lunga ise main.

Daya nodded n starts their work.

Shreya called Purvi but purvi was in another world.

Shreya shook her. Purvi came out of her dreamy world.

Sachin: Purvi kaisa tha

Purvi confused n gave questioning look

Sachin: tumhare delhi wale prince ka sapna

Purvi blushed

Pankaj teasingly: oho.. koi toh dekho purvi ka shrmata huya chehra.

Shreya: vaise purvi mujhe ni lgta k vo tujhse pyr krte ha. agr vo tujhse pyr krte toh transfer kyu lete.

Purvi: transfer unhone jaan bhujh k nhi liya. upr se order the...aur toh aur vo roz mujhse baat krte ha aur ocassionly gifts bhi dete ha. smjhi tum

All: oooo yeh toh hme pta hi nhi tha.

Purvi blushed.

Kavin: are koi hume toh bta do... ha kon Delhi wale prince.

Shreya: hai koi . wqt ane pe bta denge.

meanwhile ACP came n say

bht ho gya mazak. ab kaam pe lg jao. aur Sachin tum log taiyar rho shaam k liye.

Sachin: yes sir.

KING's dance club.

Sachin, Shreya, Purvi, Pankaj n nikhil got down from car.  
all r following sachin.

Sachin: all set ...  
kisi ko pta ni chlna chahiye. Nik tum Purvi k sath jao. Shreya tum pankaj k sath .

All nodded n leave.

Sachin entered club n He collided with someone. he couldn't see the face of person.

then he realises she is hugging her n kissed his cheek.

Sachin became shocked. n jerk her.

he shouts: pagal ho tum. shrm ha ya nhi kisi k bhi gle milogi. kisi bhi gair mrd ko kiss krogi.

Girl: Rohan vo tum.

Sachin cuts:Rohan kon... andhi ho jo rohan aur kisi gair mein frk nhi pta chla

Girl: andhi hi toh hu .. mujhe lga rohan ha mera dost.. sry sir.. ankhein nhi ha toh.

Sachin felt bad for her. n say

nhi pta tha. vaise tum yahan akeli.

Girl:main apne frnds k sath ayi hu pta hi ni chla vo..

Sachin: chlo main tumhe help krdu tumhare dosto tk puhnchne mein.

he held her hand n moved.

After few minutes they find her frnds.

Girl: thankyou sir.

Sachin smiles n leave.

Pankaj noticed Sachin's smile n say

kya baat ha sir

Sachin: kaam pe lg jao

All were wandering in club. Pankaj was dancing.

a bunch of girls were chatting.

girl 1: tune kiya kaise. tune use kiss bhi kiya aur hug bhi. vo kucch bhi ni bola

She smiled

Girl: Amaya tumhe pta ha tumne glt ldki ko chalenge kiya tha. Sparsh suryavnshi naam ha mera aur main kbhi haar nhi skti.

Amaya: vo toh pta chl hi gya.

Sparsh: toh agge se chalenge krne se pehle naam yaad rkhna. piya ne smjhaya tha tumhe pr tume toh muh ki khane ki adat ha.. tch tch..

Piya: haan amaya yeh kbhi ni harti

Someone is listening this n he's fuming in anger.

He povs: itni insensible ldki ek chhota sa challenge jeetne k liye itna bda jhuth ...chii. Sachin tu iski baaton mein a gya. ise toh main...but his phn rang.

he picked the call. n leave.

Sparsh:Vaise amaya tere pyr kaisa chl rha ha.

Amaya: I really love him. hum clg mein sath the. lekin use CID officer bnna tha lekin maine wait kiya aur aaj hum sath ha aur bht khush bhi. bs ab shadi ka plan kr rhe ha.

Someone is listening n smile came on his lips . n povs I love u too he leaves.

Sparsh: agr itna hi pyr krti ho toh dokha kyu de rhi ho use. agr use pta chla k tere uske jaise kyi boyfrnds ha toh.

Amaya: dekh vo ek CID officer ha. meri zrurte puri nhi kr skta toh thode affairs toh bnte ha.

Sparsh: pagal ho tum but her phn rang.

She picked up.

haan raj. kya huya.  
hmm ...  
.dikh gya chl rkh stage pe miltey ha.

Sparsh went on stage.

""Kalaiyaan Kalaiyaan""

Sachin saw her. n say:  
kaisi ldki ha. na kpde pehn ki tmeez ha na hi shrm. aur dekho...huh...

She came toward sachin n put her arms into his neck.

n sings

""Tu leya de meinu golden jhumke Main kanna vich paavan chum chum ke Tu leya de meinu golden jhumke Main kanna vich paavan chum chum ke...2"""

Sachin jerks her. n leaves. but she follows her.

""Mann jaa ve mainu shopping kara de Mann jaa ve romantic picture dikha de""

She held his hand

""Requestaan paayiaan ve""

Sachin jerks her n leave.

""Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve Oh baby meri chittiyan kalaiyan ve Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve oh baby meri white kalaiyaan ve Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve Oh baby meri teri hisse aayiaan veChittiyaan kalaiyaan ve..2"""

Sachin was irritated of this. But pankaj signal him something. Sachin went to stage n while holding her hand.

Sachin:

"""Yeah Youre my darling angel baby White kalaiyan drives me crazy Shiney eyes glitty glitty glittery Youre the like that makes me going hazzy"""

Sparsh while extending her hands toward sachin

"""Oh mainu chadhiya hai rang rang Main khwabaan de sang sang aaj uddi phiran Main saari raat uddi phiran Oh badle jindadi de rang dhang Meri neendein bhi tang tang, aaj uddi phiran Main saari raat uddi phiran"""

Sachin picked her up from waist.

"""Mann jaa ve gulabi chunni diva de Mann jaa ve colourful chudi pavaade Requestaan paayiaan ve""

She got down. n starts dancing.

""Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve Oh baby meri chittiyan kalaiyan veChittiyaan kalaiyaan ve Oh baby meri white kalaiyaan veChittiyaan kalaiyaan ve Oh baby meri teri hisse aayiaan ve Chittiyaa..."""

Sachin noticed someone.  
n he follows him.n signal something to nikhil.  
Nikhil went to stage. n keeping an eye on Sparsh

Nik sings.

"""Ghumde phirde saare citiyaan milkiyan Chittiyaan kalaaiyan ve Tere hathaan chumda rehnda Phab tu lai liyaan, oh chittiyaan ve(oh chittiyaan ve!)"""

Sparsh dancing n signal someone... she sings

"""Mann jaa ve mainu shopping kara de Mann jaa ve romantic picture dikha de Requestaan paayiaan ve Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve Oh baby meri chittiyan kalaiyan ve Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve Oh baby meri white kalaiyaan veChittiyaan kalaiyaan veOh baby meri teri hisse aayiaan veChittiyaan...""

All were dancing n Sparsh leave with someone.

Sparsh: kaam ho gya

Man: haan

Sparsh: kisi ko shk nhi hona chahiye.

Man: nhi hoga. aur fsega vo.. he smiles.

Sparsh: vo fsega tbhi toh bchayenge use aur yeah hoga mera pehla kdm.

Man: thik ha. aur vaise bhi ek bhojh km huya duniya se.

other side Sachin is missing. All tried to find him. Meanwhile they heard gunshot. all moved toward the voice n shocked to see the scenario.

Shreya shockingly: Nik yeh sb.

Nikhil cuts: chup Shreya. sb check kro aur Sachin sir********************

to be continue...

-00-000-000-000-000-000-

so this is first chappy of ZKH. kaisa lga btana zrur.

So aisa kya dekha sbne...

A sweet melody thnx to all who liked the pvs looks of ZKH.

one more thing.. couples ka suspence dheere dheere kholenge...

to know...  
.stay tuned...

Do review for this too..

till then bye...

tc 


	4. Chapter 4

Hii guys..

it's second chap of ZKH. actually mera bilkul mann nhi tha bcz bht thnda response tha last chap ka.. but I wrote for reviewers who liked it .

So here is nxt chappy..

After a gunshot all rushed to room.. n shocked to see scenario.

Shreya: nikhil sachin sir ko dekh.

Pankaj n Nikhil rushed toward him. Sachin is lying on floor..his white shirt became red bcz of blood. he is not in senses.

Pankaj: sachin sir uthiye kya huya.

Nikhil: purvi ACP sir ko phn kr. Shreya ambulance bula.

both nodded.

Pankaj: yeh admi kon ha jiski lash pdi ha.

Nik check the body n nodded as no.

pankaj kuchh nhi ha iske paas jisse iski identity ka pta chl ske.

Shreya: nikhil ambulance a gyi ha main aur pankaj sir ko le k jate h.. tum ruko yahan.

Nikhil nodded.

N shreya took Sachin to hospital.

CID bureau

ACP were in so much tnsn. Daya is try to calm him. Nikhil is standing with his head down.

Abhi: itna kucch ho gya tum log kr kya rhe the vahan.

Nik: sir Sachin sir ek aadmi k picche gye the aur hume vnhi rukne k liye bola tha.

Daya in anger: koi toh ja skta tha uske sath.

Pankaj: sir ne mna kiya tha

Meanwhile Shreya entered with Sachin.

ACP to Sachin: kaise ho

Sachin: thik hu sir bs drd ho rha ha.

ACP: tumhara drd aur bdhne wala ha sachin.

Sachin shockingly:: kya mtlb

Abhi: kyu Mara us aadmi ko

Sachin:sir yeh aap kya keh rhe ha... maine kisi ko ni Mara.

Daya: Sachin vo aadmi tumhari gun se mra ha,, aur room mein tum dono ko alawa koi nhi tha.

Sachin: nhi maine toh fire bhi ni kiya ulta kisi ne mere sar pe picche se vaar kiya tha aur fir mujhe kucch yaad nhi..

Meanwhile DCP enters

He roars: kya kucch yaad nhi... oh tumhe bhi Abhijeet wali bimari ho gyi

Abhi: sir plz hum baat kr rhe ha..

DCP to ACP: ho gyi planning apne is khooni officer ko bchane ki.

ACP:sir agr sachin ne khoon kiya ha to ise sza hogi.

DCP: ACP tumhare yeh 2 officers Daya n abhi inhe Chennai Jana hoga aaj hi

ACP: kyu sir

DCP: ek imp case ha uske liye.

ACP nodded n duo leave.

DCP: mujhe bilkul bhrosa nhi ha tum logo pe.. isiliye main sachin ko suspend Kr k custody mein lene k order deta hu.. aur Jo bhi interrogation ho gi kl HQ mein hogi..toh kl 10 bje ise le ana

ACP nodded

Sachin: Maine toh kucch kiya hi nhi toh yeh suspension kyu.

ACP: Sachin sb thik hoga.

Sachin nodded with teary eyes.

ACP: Kavin main kl nhi a paunga toh sachin k sath shreya aur Dushyant HQ Jayenge. koi bhi case aye toh tum Jana aur Purvi tum bureau mein hi rukna..

All nodded

Purvi: sir 9 bj gye ha ab Sachin sir ghr ja skte ha na

ACP: nhi tum mein se koi ruk jao.

All together: main rukta hu.

Sachin smiled at this. n ACP left.

Sachin to all: yr mujhe sch mein ni pta ...Maine nhi mara use...main toh

Freddy: we trust u sir. n hugged sachin.

All stayed at bureau with sachin that night...

Next morning...

A big bungalow

A girl is sleeping peacefully.. n her sweet sleep is disturbed by a phn call. she picked the call n say

kon ha yr khud sote nhi aur mujhe sone ni dete.

n she shocked after hear the news

she: what? main dekhti hu tum a jao...

She switched on TV. n watching news abt Sachin arrest. she threw remote in anger..n shouts

no... how could it be? sachin is innocent... i have to do something.. n she call someone..

After an hour someone came n she say

Hey raj... yeh sb kya ho gya..

Raj: lekin humara plan toh kucch aur tha sparsh.

Sparsh: parteek ka khoon kiya kisne... aur vo info vo kahan ha. jo vo sachin ko dene wala tha.

Raj: vo sb chhodo pehle sachin ko bchana pdega.

Sparash: i have a plan

Raj: kya

Sparsh: sachin ko bhgana pdega.. CID custody se

Raj shocked: pagal ho tum

Sparsh: nhi sb set h... abhijeet aur daya nhi ha yahan.. Shreya aur Dushyant ja rhe use HQ le k bs isi wqt hume apne plan ko anjam denge

Raj: pr vo log CID se ha..

Sparsh: aur hum bhi bst bikers n fighters ha

Raj nodded helplessly..

Sparsh: fine toh shuru krte ha planning..

CID bureau

Environment is so tensed.. All r working silently. meanwhile dushyant enters n say

Kaise ho sb.

Purvi: thik ha sir.

Dushyant: itni tnsn kyu le rhe ho.. we knw sachin innocent ha..toh

All nodded

Freddy: dushyant sir aap aur Shreya HQ jayiye..

Dushyant nodded n leave with sachin n Shreya.

Dushyant sat on driving seat.. Sachin at passenger seat n Shreya at back.

Dushyant start driving but none of them speak.. All r in tnsn...

Suddenly Dushyant stops the car with jerk.

sachin: kya huya.. gadi kyu roki..

Dushyant: shayad tyre puncture ho gya.. he got down to check..

Sachin came out of car n try to help dushyant . suddenly they saw fog. nothing is visible due to fog..

Dushyant: yr yeh to bdhti ja rhi ha..

Shreya: sir achank yeh dhundh kahan se.

They heard some bike sounds in this fog.. After few minutes fog got disappeared. everything is viaible but but

Shreya: sir sachin sir kahan ha..

Dushyant: sachin bhaag toh ni gya..

Shreya: sir vo kyu bhagne lge.

Dushyant:mtlb yeh sb sachin ko kidnap krne k liye kiya gya..

shreya: ACP sir ko inform krna pdega.

They headed toward bureau.

ACP anger was at high pitch.. no one has courage to talk with him..Shreya n Dushyant entered bureau.  
ACP gave them annoyed expression.

ACP: aa gye tum dono.. itna mahan kaam kr k.. so team give a big hand for them..

both was really embarrassed with all of this.

ACP: muh ltka k kyu khde ho.. ab bolo kucch ya yunhi khde rhoge..

Shreya: sry sir..vo achank se dhuan huya aur sb dikhna bnd ho gya.. jb sb saaf huya toh Sachin sir nhi the.

ACP claps: yeh ha mere best officers.. Dushyant g zra yeh btaynge k gadi kis khushi mein roki gyi thi..

Dushyant: sir vo achank tyre puncture ho gya tha toh

ACP: stop this aur sachin ko dhundo vrna vo DCP yahan hum sb k sar pe dance krega

meanwhile Dr. Salunkhe enters n say

Boss bht bdi baat pta chli ha.

ACP: kya

Dr. : is aadmi ko goli sachin k behosh hone se pehle lgi ha.. aur bht hi paas se

ACP in frustration: bs isiki kmi thi yeh bhi ho gya.

Freddy: Sir is aadmi ka pta chl gya.

ACP: kya pta chla

Freddy: sir iska naam Parteek ha aur yeh Delhi ka rehne wala ha... aur yeh ek undercover agent tha... kafi tym se ek drug smuggler k picche lga tha aur. toh aur is case pe hmare aur bhi kyi officer lge ha..

ACP: iska mtlb Sachin ne ek officer ko maar dala.. ab vo DCP use kacha chaba jayega..

Freddy: sir sachin sir aisa nhi kr skte..

ACP: pr hmare paas proof bhi toh nhi ha..

Dushyant: pr Sachin hoga kahan..

ACP glared him.

Kavin tum log usi place pe jao yahan sachin gayab huya ha..

Kavin nodded n leave.

After 3 hours all returned to bureau empty handed

ACP: kucch pta chla

Freddy:nhi sir.. Vahan koi saboot ya gwah nhi mila..

ACP nodded..

Nikhil:sir sachin sir kisi musibat mein na ho...

ACP: dnt wry vo smbhal lega.. abhi sb ghr jao.. kl jldi ana..

All nodded n leave..

Nikhil entered his home.. n sat on couch. he is cursing himself for all of this.. he povs

mujhe Sir k sath hona chahiye tha. unhe akela nhi chhodna chahiye tha..

but then he realises pair of hands give him a head massage.. he smile at this n say

kb ayi tum..

girl:main toh 6 bje a gyi thi aaj hum sath dinner krne wale the.

Nikhil slap his forehead n say

sry yr.. kaam ka pressure tha toh bhul gya..

girl: I knew it.. isiliye ghr pe bna liya.

nikhil smiles n hugged her.  
she hugged him back

Nikhil: I love u Amaya.. tum mujhe kitne achhe se smjhti ho..

Amaya: I love u too nik.. n don't wry sachin ko kucch ni hoga.. ab khana kha le..

Nik nodded.

At other place..

A dark room..

Sachin is lying unconscious n girl is sitting beside him.. n bandaging her wounds on head n hand.,  
A man is also there. girl stood up n say

ise hosh ane wala ha.. ab tum hi ise handle krna..

Man nodded n girl leave..

After sometimes sachin came back to his senses..

Sachin: aah mera sar.

Man: thank god tumhe hosh a gya.

Sachin: main yahan lekin main toh..

Man: hum le k aye ha tumhe..

Sachin was shocked to see person..

Sachin: aap mgr aap toh ************

Man:mera naam raj ha aur ab tumhari innocence proof krne k liye hum sath ha tumhare..

Sachin confused n say

hum mtlb

girl: hum mtlb raj aur main..

Sachin again got a shock..

tum... tum toh vhi ho na..

Girl: sahi pehchana.. vaise mera naam sparsh ab hum tumhare sath ha.

Sachin nodded.

n trio start working on their plan.

Sparsh: Sachin parteek ek undercover agent tha jo tumhe smuggler jack k bare bht sari details dene wala tha pr kisi ko yeh pta chl gya isikiye use maar k tumhe fsa diya..

Raj: ab shuru se shuru krte ha. hume us kmre mein jana hoga

Sachin:vaha to CID ne seal kr diya toh..

Sparsh: vo hum pe chhod doh.

Raj: sachin kl tk tumhari innocence proof ho jayegi pr tum kisi se ni bologe k tumhari help kis ne ki..

Sachin nodded.

to be continued...

so how's it ?

thankyou all for sweet reviews..

n keep reviewing for ZKH..

bye

tc

stay blessed... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello

m continuing ZKH for readers n reviewers who liked it...

Here is 3rd chap of ZKH..

0000000000 00000000. 000000000 0000000000

NEXT Morning...

Sachin went to same Club with Sparsh n Raj... n they were stopped by guard..

Guard: aap kon?

Sparsh showing him badge: CID

guard allow them to enter.

Trio took a relieved sigh..

Raj: thank God usne pehchana nhi...

Sparsh: Sachin ka badge kaam a gya.

Trio entered inside room n try to find clues.

Raj: Sachin hum same scene create krte ha.. chlo tum usi place pe khde ho jao.. aur btao kya huya tha..

Sachin: sir main yahan khda tha..aur parteek mere samne.. tbhi achank ek gun shot huya.. aur yeh gir gya isse pehle k main koi action leta kisi ne mujhe rod se hit kiya aur main gir gya..

Sparsh: mtlb bullet is trf se aya ha.. yani tumhare picche se.

Raj:sachin tumhara gun powder test huya..

Sachin: nhi..pr kyu

Sparsh: goli tumne nhi chlayi aur tumhari gun tumhare hath mein thi fir parteek ki body se tumhare gun ka bullet kaise mil skta a...

Raj: Sachin kisi ne tumhari gun bdli ha..

Sachin: aise kaise koi..

Sparsh cuts: quite possible..sachin tum ACP ko phn kro aur unhe aaj raat 10 bje city outcircuits me bulau... vnhi tumahari begunahi ka saboot milega..

Raj: Ab hume chlna chaiye ramesh ka phn ha.. CID a chuki ha..

All nodded n leave..

CID Bureau

All r so tensed... bcz they didn't find sachin n proof of his innocence till now..

ACP: ab toh mujhe bhi tnsn ho rhi ha.. knhi sachin kisi musibat mein na ho. .

Meanwhile DCP entered n all were distracted by his voice...

DCP: kahan ha Sachin..

ACP: sir hum dhund rhe ha...

DCP: dhund rhe ho ya dhundne ka natak kr rhe ho...

ACP:sir aap yeh kya keh rhe ha..hume nhi pta k vo kahan ha...

DCP: tum yahan use bchane mein lge rho...aur main chhodunga nhi use.

Nikhil:Sir hume sch mein nhi pta..lekin sachin sir glt nhi ho skte.. he is innocent...

DCP shouts:Yeh lo ab yeh bhi bolne lga...bolega kyu nhi Daya ka student nhi nhi bhakt ha..

ACP: aap meri team k bare mein na bole toh hi acha..I can't tolerate this.

DCP:is bare mein toh baat hi mt kro... bhula nhi hu main kucch..

ACP:vo sb baatein mt yaad krao DCP saab... main bhi nhi bhula vo sb

All were confused abt this convo.

DCP: 24 ghnte sirf 24 ghnte mujhe sachin chahiye..

ACP nodded n DCP moved out...

Dushyant: sir yeh yahan ate hi kyu ha.

Kavin: mera bs chle toh bahr board lga du DCP entrance is banned in CID bureau.

ACP shouts: shut up u all.. he's ur senior... respect him... n do ur work...

all nodded...

Meanwhile Bureau phone rang... Purvi picked n after cutting call...she went toward ACP n say

Sir sachin sir ka pta chl gya.. vo aaj raat city outcircuit mein milenge..

ACP: thik ha...toh aaj chlte ha vahan...

Freddy: Sir vo parteek Sachin sir ko Jack ki info dene wala tha pr usse pehle hi uska murder ho gya ...

ACP thinks: mujhe use alert krna hoga n he left without any rply

Dushyant: inhe kya huya..

Shreya: ab hume is bare mein nhi sachin sir k bare mein sochna hoga..

Meanwhile shreya phone rang n she picked

haan sid

sid: aaj jldi a jana ek parti mein jana ha..

Shreya: sry sid vo aaj ek case pr kaam kr rhe ha... nhi. a skti..

Sid:tum CID chhod kyu ni deti .. khair 2 mhine baad toh chhodni hi pdegi...kr lo jitni aish krni ha.

Shreya: dekho sid main CID nhi chhodungi...m so busy so I don't have tym for ur nonsense

she hungs up...

Purvi came to her n ask

kya huya

Shreya with wet eyes: sb Daya sir ki vjh se ho rha ha..unki vjh se mujhe is Sid se shadi krni pd rhi ha... kash vo ek baar bol dete k mt kro yeh sgaai .. nhi krti main... pr nhi unhe toh koi frk hi nhi pdta..

Kavin: dnt wry sweety main hu na main bol deta hu tod doh yeh sgaai...

Dushyant: oh dramebaz Daya sir ne sun liya toh shreya ko toh kucch nhi bolenge pr tera muh tod denge..

Shreya: agr aisa hota toh aaj yeh naubat hi nhi ati. mere ungli mein daya k naam ki ring hoti na k sid ki

n she went to her desk

Purvi: ab hume hi kucch krna hoga Jo daya sir khud Shreya ko propose kr de...

Kavin keeping his hand on purvi's shoulder: sure darling main tumhare sath hu...

Nikhil: Daya sir apne dil ki baat shreya se bole ya na pr kavin sir jldi hi pitne vale ha..

Pankaj: kon pitega kavin sir ko. ...

Dushyant: vhi jinki gf k sath jnaab flirt kr rhe ha..

Freddy: vaise daya sir bhi peet skte ha.

Meanwhile ACP sir entered n shouts

Daya ka toh pta nhi agr abhi apni apni jagah pe nhi gye toh mere hatho

all cuts: sry sir n went to their to desks...

Whole day passed like this...

Godown

Someone is sitting in dark. he is laughing madly so many men r around them...

Boss: Sachin ka kya huya

Man1: boss vo CID custody se bhaag gya.. pr hme fikr krne koi zrurt nhi. aisa krne se CID ka shk us pr aur pkka ho gya

Boss: jb tk vo zinda ha hmare liye khtra ha dhundo use..

Someone entered n say

dhundne ki kya zrurt ha.. main toh yahan hu. tumhare samne.

Boss: toh tum khud hi mrne a gye

Sachin: marne aya ya maarne vo baad ki baat.. pehle btao kyu mara parteek ko..

Boss: vo khtra bn gya tha mere liye... chla tha mujhe expose krne maar diya...aur timing toh dekho tum bhi a gye aur fs gye ..

Sachin laughed..

Man 2: boss lgta ha pagal ho gya.. apni mrne ki khbr sun k sdma lg gya ise.

meanwhile they heard

sdma toh tum logo ko lgega yeh jaan k CID tumhe lene ayi ha..

Boss: maar do sb ko...

n firing is starting from both side..after a long struggle they arrest boss.

ACP: le chlo ise...

CID Bureau..

ACP was tensed but try to hide from all...

Sachin: sir kya huya

ACP: ja k dressing krva lo

Sachin: m fine sir..

ACP: tumhe help kis ne ki.. kon the vo.

Sachin stramming: k..on sir..

ACP: sachin jin k sath tum the...

Sachin: maine unhe nhi dekha.

ACP: thik ha

Sachin thinks: sry sir.. main nhi bta skta..is se khtra ho skta ha..

n he leaves

ACP: btana toh pdega...n he bang his hand on table

n shouts

yeh phn kyu ni lg rha.

All attention is toward him now... but no one has courage to ask... so all started their work again...

Meanwhile dushyant phone rang.. he picked n shouts

what? r u serious..

yippe..

all gave confused looks to him.

Purvi: Shreya inhe kya huya..

Kavin: daura pd gya shayad

Shreya: sir aap bhi na

Freddy: knhi koi atma toh nhi..

Pankaj: sir aise kaise aatma mein toh andhere mein hoti ha .

Nik: pucch lete ha.

ACP: dushyant kya ha yeh

Dushyant cut the call: sir vo dost ka phn tha.. bht tym baad call aya toh bs

ACP: kl daya aur abhijeet a rhe ha... nik unhe airport se le ana..

Nik nodded.

OTHER place

A girl n a man is running with high speed toward their car... their faces are covered with mask... some goons r following them.. they fired on them but they succeed to reach their car... n drove away.. but goons are still following them...

Man handle her a packet n say

main speed km krta hu tum yeh packet le k gadi se utr jao.. aur main unka dhyan apni trf divert krta hu..

Girl: no.. i cant leave u alone in this...

Man pushed her out of car n say

bhaag jao... main inhe smbhal lunga...

she ran but goons saw her.. some follows the man n other follows girl...

Girl was running n she saw a car there but no one is near the car.. luckily doors r not closed... she got in n drove away...

on other sides goons are able to catch the man...  
they beat him n he struggled hard to escape.. but he is nothing among those 10 men.. they inject him n take him with them..

On other side girl was driving so rashly but she lost the control n car struck to a tree ... goons smiles n went toward her but they heard some noise n hid behind some bushes n trees.

a car is passing from there n stop after seeing the accident...

a handsome young man got down n moved toward car... he checked n saw a girl on driving seat... her head is bleeding badly...  
she is not in senses..

person shocked to see her face.. n

yeh... n he smiles

is mein surprise hone wali kya baat ha.. yahan prblms hoti ha vhan toh yeh bina invite k a jati ha..

he picked her n saw a bag with her.. he picked that too

chl Sachin ise ghr le chl..

he put her on backseat n call someone...

after cutting call... he drove off.

Goons saw this n say

yeh CID wala ha.. chlo yahn se

Man2 : vaise bhi yeh kucch ni kr skti iska sathi hmare paas ha...

n they went too..

Sachin lied her on bed n start applying medicine on wounds... meanwhile he heard a door bell..

sachin got up n say

lgta a gya..

he opened the door.. n person came inside n ask

kahan ha?

Sachin took him in room.  
n say

dekh le sam..sry yr itni raat ko bula liya

Sam: dost ko sry bolta ha...ab tujhse double fees lunga

n he checked the girl..

Sam: don't wry.. subah tk hosh a jayega...chot zyada gehri nhi ha .. lekin tu dhyan rkhna is ka.

Sachin nodded n Sam left..

Sachin sat on couch n slept there...

AN UNKNOWN place

A boy nearly abt 24 years in running fastly... a middle aged man is following him with a gun in his hand.. he is shouting

Stop... ruk jao.. I said stop

but boy is running while ignoring him...

n a gun shot...

Girl got up with a loud scream... sachin rushed to her n ask

kya huya...u OK

Girl looked so scared n disturbed... sachin held her hand...

shayad koi spna dekha hoga... don't wry..

Girl: main yahan

Sachin: kl raat tumhara accident huya tha..vnhi se laya hu tumhe..

She nodded n say

mera bag

Sachin handled her bag.

Girl: thank you but I have to go .. she got up but but.. her head start spinning n she fell on bed..

Sachin: aaj aram kro kl chli Jana..

she nodded..

Sachin: main bureau ja rha hu... tum knhi mt Jana

Girl: thik ha...

Sachin left.

Girl picked the phn n dialling a number. but number is not rechable.  
she dialed number again but result is same..

she threw her phn in anger n say

ek toh yeh number nhi lg rha upr se yeh spna...kya kru...

kb piccha chhodega yeh sapna...

n where's he? hope he will be fine...

A DARK ROOM

Someone is tied with ropes on is in extremely bad condition.. his head is bleeding n his body is full of wounds n bruises .. he's not in his senses...

to be continued...

00000000 00000000 0000000000 00000000 00000000

HOWs it?

thankyou for reviews...

do reviews

bye

tc 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiiii

sry hope so zyada wait ni kraya is k liye . actually sara bna bnaya chap del ho gya n maine sara chap dobara likha...

so enjoy it ...

000000000000000000000000000

CID bureau

all very happy bcz they have two reason to smile.. one is sachin n other is Duo they r back from chennai trip...but dushyant lost somewhere n he's smiling by itself... Pankaj noticed n signal all

Kavin: lgta ha bureau mein pyr ka mausam chhaya ha...

Sachin: aur nye shikar dushyant g huye ha...

Shreya: arey inhe toh koi frk ni pda...

Purvi: ek idea ha..

Freddy:kya

Purvi winks: arey DCP sir aap.

Dushyant stood instantly n say

gd mrng sir

but he saw no one...all laughed n he glared all.

Sachin:kyu beta kis k khyal mein gum the.

Dushyant shyly:kisi k nhi yr... n he went toward purvi n say

ane de tere prince ko fir btata hu

Purvi smirks:vo meri baat sunenge ya apki

All: oooo

Purvi: kya ooo..

Meanwhile nik entered with Duo..

all went toward them n greet

Freddy: sir kaisa rha sb

Shreya: Abhijeet sir aap thik ha..

Daya: haan Shreya

Shreya cuts: m nt talking to you

All were shocked with shreya's behavoiur

Abhi: haan shreya thik ha.. tum btao

Shreya looking at daya: thik hu khungi toh jhuth hi hoga... bs itna khungi kuye(well) se khai ki trf bdh rhi hu...pr koi tha jo mujhe is sb se bcha skta tha pr use koi frk hi ni pdta

Abhi: Shreya baat kya ha.

Shreya: oh sry yeh lijiye meri shadi ka card... n she gave him a card...

Abhi was shocked n Daya felt sad n guilty for all of this...

Pankaj tried to change topic: sir chennai se kya gift laye ho...

Daya: vo toh laya hu sbse pehle yeh btao purvi tere unka kya haal ha.

Purvi happily: sir vo vapis a rhe ha...

Abhi: schi

Purvi: haan sir ek baar vo a jaye bs fir main unhe knhi nhi jane dungi

Daya: han han tu hi nhi hum bhi ni jane denge

ACP sir is listening this from door n his eyes were wet... he went toward her n placed his hand on her head... n say

sry purvi..

All got confused...

Purvi:sir sry?

ACP: Rajat se kb baat huyi.

Purvi: kafi din ho gye ha..

ACP: sry maine aur Rajat ne sbse jhuth bola

Abhi: sir Rajat thik ha

ACP:pta nhi pichhle 15 din se koi contact nhi ho rha usse..

Purvi:pta nhi ka kya mtlb vo toh Delhi mein ha

Sachin was in deep thinking... n he speaks

Rajat sir toh Mumbai.  
. he bit his tongue n povs

yeh kya bol diya sachin. chup kr

all turned toward him.

abhi: kya bol rhe the...

Sachin stramming: kucch nhi sir.. vo bs aise hi...

Daya: chhodo sir aap btayiye.

ACP: Rajat ko ek high profile mission pe bheja gya tha... aur picchle 6 mhine se vo mumbai mein hi ha..

Abhi: aur aap ab bta rhe ha...

Purvi shouts: abhi bhi kyu bta rhe ha..

Abhi: shant ho jao purvi...

ACP:vo Rajat ko ek terrorist group mein bheja gya tha... 2 officers appoint kiye gye the..ek hmara Rajat aur dusra koi Canadian police se ha...ab dono ki koi khbr nhi...bht tnsn ho rhi ha..

Daya:sir dusra officer kon ha

ACP: pta nhi... case mein risk ko dekhte huye dono officers ki identity reveal nhi ki gyi...hum yeh jante ha k hmari trf se rajat unki trf se kon ha vo hum nhi jante...vaise hi vo rajat k bare mein bhi nhi jante...

Abhi: sir koi file ya koi info toh hogi.

ACP:nhi Abhi.

Purvi: sir knhi unhe kucch but she couldn't able to speak further n ran from there with tears.

ACP: jao Shreya smbhalo use...

Shreya nodded n moved out.

Daya: sir agar hmare paas koi info nhi ha toh hum shuru kahan se kre...

ACP: tum log sare informers ko active kr do.

Abhi:vo toh thik ha sath sath hi Rajat ka mobile location bhi dekh lete ha.

All nodded n started working on mission finding Rajat...

CAFETERIA

Purvi was crying badly n talking to herself

Rajat aap kahan ho...aap aise kaise kr skte ho..plz vapis a jao...

n she is trying his number but its not reachable...

she: yeh number kyu ni lg rha... Rajat mana maine apne dil ki baat kbhi zubaan pe nhi layi pr aap aur main ek rishte se bndh chuke ha...toh kyu aap ne jhuth bola...bappa unki help krna vo yahan bhi ho safe ho. plz bappa..

then something strikes his mind n smile crept on her face..

she: silly me unhone mujhe ek aur number diya tha us pe try krti hu...

n she dialled number n her smile can tell that number has connected...

someone picked the call but Purvi didn't give chance to answer n

Purvi: hello Rajat kahan ha aap...boliye sb yahan kitne preshan ha.

Other side a girl picked the phn n she cuts Purvi

hello who's this?

Purvi: I wanna talk Rajat.

Girl: oh purvi ..how r u?  
m rajat's frnd n sry dear he is busy now... he's not available to talk...

Purvi: plz give him phn just for few second plz

girl: sry Purvi he is not here...i'll convey ur msg...n he will call u...I have to rush...bye

n she hungs up

Purvi felt strange at this n she got more scared for rajat..

OTHER SIDE

Girl switched off the phone n povs

sry Purvi. .I didn't wanna lie to you.. but I have to do that...I promise Rajat I'll find u at any cost...

n she dialled a number n say

suraj kahan ho... no I want each n every detail of party...even tell me abt guest list

she shouts: I don't knw...just do ur work... he is my frnd n I'll pay u for this... u have 2 hours n don't disappoint me... otherwise u know me

n she cuts the call...

She:is Rajat ko bhi bachana pdega...rajat darling tumhe bchane k 2 reasons ha mere pass.. first one k tum mere bht ache dost ho n secondly tumhe bachana mtlb ticket to CID...aur fir ACP Saab aap ka kya hoga . aap k din toh bs tch...tch...

CAFETERIA

Purvi was crying meanwhile Shreya came n try to console her

Shreya: Purvi tu tnsn mt le vo thik honge...

Purvi: Shreya agr unhe kucch ho gya toh i kill myself...

Shreya shocked by this n hugged her

Shreya: pagal ho..dekh kucch ni hoga unhe.. hum CID officers ha ab hume emotions ko side pe rkh kr rajat sir ko dhundna ha.. fir jitna gussa krna ha kr lena..

Purvi nodded...

CID bureau

Gurad enter with a parcel.

Abhi: yeh kya ha ramesh

Ramesh: sir bahr koi chhod gya ACP sir k naam se ha

Abhi took packet n guard left..

Daya: kya ha

Abhi: khol k dekhte ha

Meanwhile purvi n shreya entered

Shreya: yeh lo abhijeet sir smjha diya aapki jhalli ko

Abhi smiled

Daya: is mein toh CD ha..

ACP:chla k dekh..

Daya: shreya zra play kro ise

she nodded silently..

Shreya start CD

Vedio starts

A dark room... a man tied with ropes on chair...he is in very bad condition...so many wounds n bruises on his face...

All were shocked to see person.. n Purvi can't stop her tears from flowing.

A masked man laughed evilly n man tried hard to escape but in vain..

Man:hello CID... surprise surprise...Tum log jise dhundh rhe ho vo toh yeh rha mere sath (n he points toward person) tum logo ka rajat yeh rha..

Abhi clenched his fists in anger...Daya held his shoulder to control... n Purvi was just staring at Rajat n its hard for purvi to control her tears... n Shreya held her hand to console her...

Man: vaise is mein meri koi glti nhi ha.. sari glti tumhari aur is rajat ki ha kisne kaha tha k is case pe kaam kro..ab bhugto.. lo rajat se toh baat kro akhiri baar is k baad toh pta hi nhi

Sachin: sir yeh kya bole ja rha ha... Hume

ACP cuts: shant ho jao..

VEDIO resume

Rajat: sir don't wry.. sa...sare saboot aur info maine...maine safety se rkh diye..ha...ab yeh chahe muje...mujhe maa...maar hi kyu na de...iski story ka end...toh ab ho hi jayega..

all eyes r wet but tried to control bcz this is not right time to get weak... they had to be strong...

Rajat: sir aap se permi... permission chahiye thi...  
if u don't mind main... main ek bar Purvi se baat krna chahta hu. plz sir fir mauka mi...mile ya na.

Purvi:nhi rajat plz

ACP couldn't control his tears n signal all to move ..all nodded n move

Rajat: Purvi tum ro rhi ho. yr you knw I don't like this. chlo chup ho jao...

Purvi wiped her tears.

Rajat: Purvi sry jhuth bola k Delhi mein hu...but mission...tum toh janti ho as an officer bht c cheeze hme chhipani hoti ha...  
khair chhodo ek...ek aur baat bolni thi...pta ni dobara mauka mile ya na... vo Purvi hum hi nhi puri CID family janti ha k hum kya feel krte ha bs kbhi bola nhi... i knw purvi u love me...but Purvi agr aaj mujhe kucch huya toh tum agge bdhogi... n one more thing i love u khud se bhi zyada ... aur apna khyaal rkhna n be strong...tum CID officer ho...rona dhona bnd kro vrna meri adhi jaan toh tumhare ansu dekh kr nikl jayegi...i love u apna aur sbka khyaal rkhna..

gd bye..

VIDEO finished

all looked at purvi from distance...but Purvi wiped her tears n starts vedio again... n watching keenly.. after sometimes she called every one.

All came n ask for matter

Purvi: sir yeh Jo bhi place ha kisi samundr k kinare ha yahan koi port ha.

ACP: good observation

Purvi: sir rajat sir ne is case k liye apni jaan ki prwah nhi ki ..ab frz nibhane ki bari hmari ha..

All nodded n Purvi words gave a new strength to all..n all started with their work...

Sachin was still thinking something n move toward ACP

ACP:sachin kya baat ha jb se aye ho knhi khoye ho..

Sachin: sir mujhe ghr Jana ha..mere dost ki tbiyt khraab ha..use ghr akela chhod k aya hu..

ACP nodded

n he leaves..

to be continued..

0000000000000000000000000

how's it?

shock is waiting for u in next chap...

n big thankyou to all reviewers...

keep reviewing

bye ..

tc... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiiiii

next chap of ZKH

r n r

000000000000000000000

Sachin reached his home.. he is looking tnsd...he directly went to his room.. n calling her...but she was nowhere... but then his gaze fell on paper kept on table...he read it

sry sachin...Jana zruri ha.. raj ko zrurt ha meri... fir milenge...  
********

Sachin threw the paper in anger.. n shouts

kyu...tum janti thi Rajat sir k bare mein... kahan dhundu tumhe aur sir ko .

then something strike his mind. n he rushed out hurriedly...

then he reached a bungalow...he entered inside...n start searching her...he shouting her name but she is nowhere..

Same time outside the bungalow... a car has stopped... 2 men came out...n start searching something..

Man 1:nik dhundo use. .

Nik: Daya sir vo rhi sachin sir ki car..

Daya shocked: yahan.

Nik:haan sir ispe toh suryavanshi sadan likha ha..

Daya thinks: knhi sachin ko kucch pta chl gya toh

Nhi...jldi andr chlo nik he almost shouted..

Nik nodded while confusion n both entered inside.

Sachin searching almost whole house but she was no where...then he reached a room n entered inside...

but he was shocked to see the room...n his eyes got widened after seeing all of that...her eyes filled with anger n sadness...he just wanna kill that girl...

he shouts with pain

kyu kiya...itna bda dhokha pr main hi kyu? kyu i kill u.n he say this while pointing toward a photograph...

n he left the room...he is shattered after all he saw few minutes before..he couldn't believe his eyes... he felt cheated.. some voices echoed his ears... he sat on his knees

he closed his eyes...n a pretty n innocent face came front of his eyes.

he could hear clearly

I love u sachu...u r the best. ...tum toh mere rockstar ho. I love u itna k can't tell.

Sachin opened his eyes with a jerk n tears r flowing from his eyes..

Kya kmi thi mere pyar mein...Jo aisa kiya tumne. i will not leave u?

meanwhile someone held him from shoulder n he turned n raised his hand without seeing person n shouts

a gyi tum...you bloody...

but he stop his words n hand after seeing Daya n nik there... it was shocking for him.

Daya shouts:Sachin ab Jo bhi baat ho gyi bureau mein hogi vo bhi DCP aur abhijeet k samne.

Sachin n Nik were confused with daya's behaviour.

but without any question they moved out with him..

CID bureau...

All were standing confused while Abhijeet DCP n ACP were in ACP cabin n looking tensed.

Meanwhile Daya entered with Sachin n Nik.

DCP came out:kya baat ha daya achanak kyu bula liya.

Daya:sir aap yeh sb Sachin se hi puchho.

Abhijeet confused: mtlb

Daya: pta ha ise kahan se le k aya hu.

ACP:Daya saaf saaf btao.

Daya toward sachin: Sachin tum suryavashi sadan mein kya kr rhe the...

Abhijieet n ACP were shocked.

DCP shouts:tumhe pta ha vo kis ka ghr ha...khair yeh chhodo chabi kahan se mili tumhe ..

Sachin:ek dost ne di thi.

Abhijeet: kis dost ne

Sachin: vo nhi bta skta

Abhi shouts: pta ha vo kis ka ghr ha. kucch jante bhi ho

Sachin: sir aaj toh bht kucch jan gya main

Daya shockingly: kya jaan gye.

Sachin: yhi k sb glt sb dhokha tha...sb ek trap.

Abhi cuts: vo ghr mera ha... n how dare u to enter my house without my permission.

All were confused + shocked .

Sachin shocked: sir vahan toh sparsh rehti ha

DCP: Sparsh?

ACP: Daya panna ko phone kro aur pta kro k sparsh vahan ha kya

Abhi: main chhoti ko phn krta hu

DCP: sachin jis ghr ki tum baat kr rhe ho vo 12 saal se khali ha

Sachin: sir 6 mhine se sparsh rehti ha vahan.

Abhi n Daya:sir sparsh nhi ha vahan.

DCP: vo India mein ha.

Abhi: what?

Sachin:haan sir 6 mhine se dost ha hum

DCP: vo yahan ha aur hume pta bhi nhi.

Abhi: bde papa plz.

All were getting more shocked after hearing this word from abhijeet for DCP...

Daya:Abhi agr vo yahan ha toh hume kyu nhi pta.

ACP:abhijeet phone kro use...pagal ldki use pta ha na k yahan us k liye khtra ha..fir bhi ha yahan.

DCP shouts: chup ACP yeh sb teri vjh se ho rha agr use kucch ho gya toh is baar main tumhe nhi chhodunga...picchli baar main chup tha but not this time.

Daya toward DCP:sir aap ACP sir pe kyu chila rhe ha...aap toh aise baat kr rhe ha jaise ki vo inki dushman ho...glti inki nhi aapki beti ki ha sb jante huye bhi bina kisi ko btaye yahan reh rhi ha..

Abhi: Daya tum bde papa ko kyu bol rhe ho...glti toh ACP sir ki hi ha...aur jo bhi past mein huya inki vjh se hi huya...bde papa ne toh vo sb rokne ki koshish ki thi.

DUO were arguing n DCP n ACP stood with silent tears. n rest of the team is shocked with this argument of duo..but they haven't courage to interrupt or stop them.

Then ACP shouts: shutup.. koi nhi bolega...pehle Rajat aur sparsh ko dhunte ha...

he turned toward sachin n say

ab shuru se btao ..

N sachin told them about sparsh n raj then accident of sparsh..

Abhi placed his hand on purvi's head n say

main itna selfish nhi hu k ek behn ki zindagi k liye dusri ki khushiya kurbaan kr du.

Purvi: Sir aap

Daya: hum 2 teams mein divide ho k kaam krenge. ek team Rajat ko dhundegi ek team sparsh ko

Sachin: sir Rajat sir aur sparsh jante ha ek dusre ko

Abhi: fir bhi Daya tum Rajat ko dhundo use kucch nhi hona chahiye aur hum sparsh ko..

he turned toward DCP n say

bde papa aap ghr jayiye. main dhund lunga use...

DCP: main bhi chlunga abhijeet.

Abhijeet nodded. n all got engrossed in work..

UNKNOWN place

A girl entered godown... n went toward boss... n shake hand with him

Boss: tumhe gang mein shamil kr k koi glti nhi ki

Girl: Rajat apni akhiri sanse gin rha ha aur sachin toh aisa bikhr gya ha k vapis khda bhi nhi ho payega.

Boss smiled evilly n say

baki sb

Girl: Shreya toh vaise hi tut chuki ha.. Purvi rajat ki maut k sath tut jayegi.. DCP aur ACP mein toh pehle hi not all well...n pyare Abhi n Daya vo toh in dono budho k chkr mein ld ld k mr jayenge

Boss: bcha Nik uska kya

She smiled: Nik usne toh apne pairo pe khud kulhadi(axe) mari ha...us amaya se pyar kr k .. bht hi guts ha us mein vo kr skti ha jo main nhi kr skti.

Boss: vo hmare kis kaam ki

Girl: boss vo ldki pyr toh krti ha Nik se pr uski zrurte uski feelings se zyada bdi ha toh bs paisa fenko aur tmasha dekho

Boss: toh doh use Jo chahiye...

Girl: mission accomplished boss.

Boss: tumhara inaam bolo kya chahiye

Girl: ek baar Rajat se milna ha...maut se pehle use apna chehra toh dikha du...

Boss: done Chlo...

Both moved to rajat's room where he tied...girl entered n switched on the lights.

She: hlo Rajat babu...kaise ha aap

Rajat shocked:sparsh

Sparsh: yes dear raj oops Rajat... tum kitne bde bevkoof ho ek NRI Canadian officer aur ek Indian ldki mein frk hi ni kr paye .. yr meri itni achhi Hindi ha aur tum bhi na

Rajat: kyu kiya aisa

Sparsh: bdla...tumhari CID se.

Rajat:Maine kya bigada tumhara

Sparsh: kucch nhi... tumhari glti sirf yeh ha k tum CID ka ek hissa ho.. tum aur tumahara sachin sirf ek mohra the mere is khel ka.

Rajat: tum chahti kya ho

Sparsh: Is khel k raja ko mtlb ACP

Rajat: u cheat...u traitor... ek baar hath khol mere btata hu tujhe

Sparsh smiled n moved her finger on his face n say

bht hi hot aur handsome ho tum main toh tumse pyr krne wali thi pr tum toh Purvi k ho chukke the toh tumhari jgh sachin hi shi.

He tried hard to escape but all in vain

Sparsh: oh Rajat darling wait kro kucch wqt aur...fir toh tumhe azad kr hi denge...bye sweetheart..

Rajat shouts: sher ki gufa mein aa k bht bdi glti ki ha tumne...aaj tum logo ka akhiri din...hs lo jitna hsna ha...

But they moved out..

CID bureau

All r busy... meanwhile Purvi phn rang .. she moved out ...

After cutting call she entered n say

sir Rajat sir ka pta chl gya.

All gathered around her

Abhi: kahan ha

Purvi: sir aaj club blue diamond mein ek party ha..Rajat sir aur sparsh vnhi milege...

Abhijeet: vahan entry ka kya

Purvi tell them plan n all nodded...

CLUB

All gathered n clients from different countries r present. Rajat tied with chain n he is standing near pillar...he was keenly watching everyone n then a smile crept on his face...

Meanwhile Sparsh entered with boss...

Boss: welcome frnzz.. aaj ki party k bare mein soch rhe ho na...

Sparsh went toward rajat n whisper in his ear: yeh budha mrega... Wah rajat kya plan bnaya sbko sath pkdne ka...i love u yr .oops purvi jaisa nhi... bs aiwen hi wala...

Rajat glared him n try to stop his smile...

Rajat whispers: ja yahan degi..

she nodded n went from there.

Boss n all r busy in celebrations... Meanwhile at rajat side a waiter help to escape him but he is pretending...

after few minutes firing took place..most of the gang members r wounded or dead...

then a goon put gun on rajat's head n shouts

ruk jao...vrna rajat toh jayega..

All stopped...

Goon:so officer put your guns down..

all did so...

Rajat pushed him n gun fell from his hand... n he start beating again fighting start...

Purvi attacked sparsh but sparsh held her hand n say

jao kisi aur ko maro..mujh pe energy mt waste kro... agr mujhe kucch huya toh sb gdbd ho jayegi...

Purvi: CID criminals ko kbhi nhi chhodti..

Sparsh pushed her n went from there.

After sometime boss catch Shreya n say all to stop...

All stopped

Daya: chhodo Shreya ko

Boss: arey Jo ldki tumhe chhod k ja rhi ha uski itni fikr krne ki kya zrurt..

Daya: tu use chhodta ha ya nhi

Boss: nhi

Sparsh:boss gun toh mere paas ha

Boss:toh do na

Sprash: haan boss n threw the gun toward Rajat.

Boss: yeh kya kiya

Sparsh winks:aap ne hi bola tha...do na toh dedi.

Rajat: Vaise tumhe boss kisne bna diya... bevkoof.  
n he went toward Sparsh

hum dono tumhe jo dikhate rhe tum dekhte rhe.. yhi asli ha

Boss:tum toh CID se bdla lena chahti thi

Sparsh: apni personal prblms k chlte main apne frz aur desh k sath gaddari nhi kr skti... boss

N rajat slapped him..

Rajat: Pankaj ise le jao.

Pankaj n Nik took him away

Rajat n sparsh hugged each other n all gave questioning look to him..

Sparsh held rajat's hand n placed in Purvi's hand... m say

yr smbhal apne lover ko kaise smbhalti ho ise .. ek saal mein sara dmag kha gya mera

Rajat: acha kucch wqt pehle toh main hot n handsome tha ab main bura ho gya...

n both laughed...

Sparsh thinks:chlo ab CID tk toh puhanch gyi... ab shuru hoga mission ACP

All went out happily but Duo n ACP r still disturbed n try to avoid sparsh..

Sparsh:beta gudiya rajat ko toh bcha liya ab bari ha khud ko apne devil aur bhai k gusse bchane ki...

she took sigh n left too..

000000000000000000000

how's it?

next chap rajvi moment n tarika entry with a dhmaka...

thankyou for reviews...

bye

tc

be happy ... 


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiiii

000000000000000000000000

Rajat house...

All entered Rajat house.. Shreya went to kitchen with nikhil n Pankaj..n Purvi applying medicine on Rajat wounds..n he is enjoying her touch n lost..Daya n Dushyant is lost somewhere else... ACP sir was talking on Phn..Kavin n Freddy is pulling leg of rajvi... Sachin was looking at sparsh with anger.. n Abhijeet is missing... meanwhile DCP entered with Dr Salunkhe... Sparsh went toward them n touched their feet... Sachin looked them surprisely...

Salunkhe to sparsh:main tujhse baat nhi kr rha hu.

Sparsh: kyuuuuu chachu

Daya joined them: chachu hi nhi bde papa aur main bhi baat nhi krenge.

Sparsh gave an innocent look to DCP

DCP:mujhse toh umeed hi mt rkhna..

n trio turned their faces.. Sparsh went to Rajat n say

Raj bol na yr itne dangerous mission ko fateh kiya ha aur yeh log muh bna rhe ha

Rajat smiles:DCP sir plz maaf kr dijiye na ise

DCP:zyada mt bolo vrna sch mein Delhi bhej dunga

Purvi shouts: nheee

All laughed at this

Shreya:yeh lo coffee aur koi ni bhejega une Delhi.

Sprash hugged DCP: sry dad...

DCP: tum yahan ek saal se ho aur hume pta hi nhi. aur police force kb join kiya...tune sabit kr diya k hmara

Sparsh cuts:aaj bol diya fir mt bolna... aap sb toh mere jeene ki vjh ho .n her eyes got teary..

ACP came n wiped her tears... n say

Koi baat kre na kre main toh baat krunga apni beti se... itni brave ha hmari bchi koi naraz kaise reh skta ha.

Sparsh jerks his hand n shouts

yeh hmara mamla ha ... aap beech mein na aye toh hi acha ha..

Daya: yeh kya trika ha baat krne ka...vo bde ha tumse

Sparsh:inhe kitni respect deni ha kitni nhi main janti hu tum mt sikhayo...

Daya:kb tk purani baaton ko le k baithi rhogi... its tym to move on...

Sparsh: kya bhulu main yeh k aaj tk jo bhi huya sirf isiki vjh se.. n she points toward ACP

Daya: inhone ne kucch nhi kiya ... smjhi tum

Sparsh:dekho tum

ACP cuts: kya ha yeh... chup ho jao.

All were confused abt this argument... bcz they didn't knw anything...

DCP: chlo Sparsh tum mere sath rhogi.

Salunkhe: aise kaise yeh mere sath rhegi

Daya:nheee.. mere aur abhi k sath rhegi bs

Freedy: Rajat sir yeh ho kya rha ha...

Rajat:mujhe kya pta

Sachin in anger: hume kya

All r shocked with sachin weird behaviour..

ACP: chup kro tum

Sparsh:maine decide kr liya hum sb sath rhenge kyu chachu

Salunkhe: done pr Abhijeet

Sparsh: vo kahan ha

Daya:gussa ha tumse ab socho

Sparsh: main chlti hu sath le k hi aungi...

n she left

Daya: pagal ldki

Salunkhe:kash iski gltfehmi door ho jaye..aur ACP aur iske beech sb thik ho jaye.

DCP:jise tum gltfehmi keh rhe ho vo schai ha..

Daya: schaai ko dekhne ka nzriya bhi shi hona chahiye.

DCP in anger:chlta hu... a jana tum log

n DCP left...

ACP:chhodo itne din baad rajat aya ha us se toh baat kr lo...

All move toward Rajat.

Daya:kya bhai .. tumne toh mjnu ranja ko bhi pichhe chhod diya..kya purpose kiya ha

Rajat smile shyly

Sachin:Purvi ka jwab toh Jan lo aise hi shrmaye ja rhe ho

Shreya:Purvi toh kb se taiyar ha ap ka hath thamne k liye

Purvi blushed... n say

Rajat chliye aap bedroom mein

Daya:rajat sir se sidha rajat

Purvi blushed

Rajat whisper in her ear:sb k samne room ki baat mt kro sb kya sochenge

Purvi blushed:nikhil inhe bedroom mein chhod a...ab rest krenge...dekho kitni ha

Nikhil nodded n move with rajat.

Daya: chlo bhaee... ab hum sb chlte ha...in dono ko tym spend krne do..

Purvi blushed... n say

nhi aap log rukiye yahan

Shreya smiles: hum chlte ha.

Daya:chlo Shreya main chhod du

Shreya nodded silently...

All left..

Rajat was lying on his bed n reading a book. meanwhile purvi enter n saw him reading. n snatch book

Purvi:kya kr rhe ha aap.

Rajat:book

Purvi cuts:aram kijiye chlo lait jayiye..

Rajat did so. n purvi sat on couch n start reading book

Rajat: Purvi ek baat puccho

Purvi:hmm

Rajat:tumne jwab nhi diya

Purvi :kis swal ka

Rajat:maine tumhe i love u bola uska

Purvi innocently:maine toh nhi suna

Rajat with fake anger: thik ha... n he covered her face with blanket

Purvi smiled at this.n went near him...

Purvi: aap kya bol rhe the..

Rajat uncovered his face n gave an angry look to her. Purvi smiled at this...

Purvi moved her face toward his face... Rajat still giving angry looks to her... Purvi gave a soft kiss on his cheek...this made him smile...Purvi got up n abt to move but Rajat held her hand n pulled her... with this she fall n crashed with his chest... they r very close n Rajat smile seeing her nervousness...

Purvi tried to got up but rajat held her tight... n moving his face toward her... she shut her eyes... Rajat kissed her forehead n say

I love u ... will you marry me?

Purvi opened her eyes n just hugged him... n nodded her head as yes..

Purvi buried her head in his chest... n Rajat caressing her hairs... they slept in same position... bcz this moment means a lot for them...

Other side Sparsh reached temple.. Lord Shiva temple... she didn't entered but she sat on stairs n keenly watching the person sat opposite her... n he is giving annoyed looks to her. n she just smiled back... they sat there for long time nearly abt 2 hours...

she got up n moved toward person n say

agr is pathr ki murat se jwab nhi mila toh mujhse le lo...

He threw an angry glance on her... she again smiled.

Sparsh:vaise Tarika ka kya haal ha Abhi bhai

Abhijeet:main tujse baat nhi kr rha hu..

Sparsh:pr mujhe toh krni ha.

Abhi:kyu...jb tujhe fikr hi nhi meri... sga bhai nhi hu na...sirf bolne k liye hu..

Sparsh put her hand his mouth: bhai plz...u knw i love u so much...aur aap aise kaise keh skte ho ek anath ko itne rishtey diye ha aapne aur agr aapne aisa fir kha toh main vapis chli jaungi aur kbhi nhi aungi n she start sobbing n tears making their way from her eyes...

Abhijeet hugged her n he too shed some tears..

Abhi:chl chup ho ja...kisne kha k tu anath ha ...tu meri behn ha aur daya ki toh jaan bsti ha tujh mein.. n bde papa aur tere chachu

Sparsh smiled n say

chachu se yaad aya k aapki aur Tarika ki love story kahan tk puhanchi.

Abhi while irritated:vo tera chacha ha na jb dekho gdbd krta a.

Sparsh:mtlb aapne use purpose nhi kiya abhi tk.

Abhi nodded as no

Sparsh:aur mere devil ko koi psnd ayi ya nhi

Abhi:ayi ha na pr

Sparsh:pr kya

Abhi:uski sgaai ho chuki ha.

Sparsh:sgaai huyi ha shadi toh nhi...aap bolo ghr se utha layenge.

Abhi hit her head playfully

Sprash:aah

Abhijeet:vo Daya se pyr krti ha..Shreya naam ha uska

Sparsh: lo bhaee dono pyr krte ha toh yeh sb

Abhijeet:Daya kucch bolna hi ni chahta. .

Sparsh:toh hum kb kaam ayenge. ab toh tum dono ko line pe lana pdega. . main a gyi hu sb thik kr dungi...

Abhi:kya kregi. aur yeh bta tera aur sachin ka kya chkr ha ..

Sparsh was shocked with this unexpected question from him

She ... Ku..ch nhee..

Abhi gave her a meaningful look

she:bhai aap ghr chlo main sachin se baat kr k ati hu...

n she left in hurry...

Abhijeet thinks: hmara toh pta nhi... Teri kahani track pe sachin hi layega...

n he smiles...

Sachin home

He is lying on bed in dark room... he buried his face in pillow n he's sobbing...  
his eyes were swollen n red...its late night nearly abt 2 of night... but his sleep flew away... some sweet memories of past occupied his mind but it's painful now...

meanwhile he heard door bell...n he wiped off his tears...n went to open door He shut the door on person's face...n went to his room again... n lay on bed...

meanwhile someone touch her face n wiped off his tears...Sachin got up with jerk...he switched on the light... n shouts to see person

jao yahan se...kya kr rhi ho yahan pe...get out

She smiled at this n hugged him.

he again jerked her... n pushed her...with this her head stuck to table n start bleeding...tears r flowing from her eyes...but Sachin didn't melt on this...his anger raised with this n he shouts

yeh natak usko dikhana jis pe iska asr hota ho... bht pagal bn gya hu main aur bht pagal bna liya tumne... chli jao sparsh ...I just hate u... u just used me for ur stupid mission n ur physical pleasure...just leave

Sparsh wrapped her arms around his neck n say

chup sachu...suno toh

Sachin just jerk her n say

get out.

Sparsh went toward bed n lay on it... n say stubbornly

mujhe neend a rhi ha...gd nyt n she covered her face with blanket...

Sachin went toward her n took of her blanket n say

tum pagal ho...main tumhe jane ko bol rha hu.. aur tum yahan sone lgi ho

Sparsh smile n say

mere sachu ka bed ha toh mera haq toh bnta ha...kyu rockstar.

Sachin:dekho tum

Sparsh held his hand n made him sit beside her.. n cupped his face

o jaan tum naraz kyu ho.. yr isiliye k main ek undercover cop hu ya isiliye k maine tumhe nhi btaya...

Sachin jerks her hands: main tumhare ghr gya tha aur vo room jis mein CID ki photos ha...aur tumne ACP sir aur meri photos pe dartpins lge the aur vo

Sparsh just stopped him by sealing his lips with her.. sachin got shocked..  
Sachin didn't response.. after few minutes she separated...

Sachin got up n say

yeh kya tha

Sparsh smiles: tum toh aise bol rhe ho jaise ki pehli baar kiya ho... n winks him

Sachin:tum kon ho... aur meri zindagi mein kyu ho.

Sparsh: look sachin

Sachin cuts: ya toh aaj mujhe sch btao ya hmesha k liye chli jao.

Sparsh: kya btau

Sachin turned his face n abt to move but Sparsh held his hand n say

baitho

Sachin sat n looked her...

Sparsh: promise me k yeh hum dono k beech rhega

Sachin placed his hand on her n say

promise.

Sparsh: DCP Sir, ,Abhijeet aur Daya se mera koi rishta nhi ha...sirf ek dil ka rishta ha. DCP mere mom k frnd the aur Salunkhe mere mom k husband k... Abhijeet se toh kismt ne mila diya. aur hum ek family bn gye...Aur ACP *********************************************************************************

n tears falling from her eyes n sachin became shocked n hugged her to console. n say

lekin ACP sir

Sparsh cuts: unki side lene wale log mujhe psnd nhi so tum is mamle mein nhi bologe..

he nodded...but Sparsh confession is roaming in his thoughts ...

Sparsh slept in his arms n he lay her on bed n too lay beside her n lost in pool of thoughts. .n this way night passed ...

0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-

How's it?

a big thankyou for all readers n reviewers...

blair.64,crazyforpurvi,honey,Harman,sandy,bhumi.98,n all guests...

bye

tc

stay happy 


	9. Chapter 9

Hiii

next chap of ZKH

R n R

000000000000000000000000000000

Same night...

UNKNOWN place.

A boy around 24 years running n a middle aged man chasing him with a gun in his hand... Boy stop n turned toward man n gave a painful smile to him n start moving toward him... n

a gun shot...

bullet hit boy's chest... n he gave a smile to man.. n say

aap bht ache officer h pr aap bht bure insan ha .. apko sza aap ka apna khoon dega...chlta hu dad...

n middle aged man sat on his knees n tears flowing from his eyes...  
...

ACP sir got up... his face was sweaty... tears r filled in his eyes...

he povs:kyu apne hi bete pe goli chlani pdi... sb ACP pradhyuman ka naam garv se lete ha pr kisi ko us k andr k baap ki tkleef nzr nhi ati...

n he picks a photo of Nakul n hugged it ...

.

..

..

Sachin house

Sachin n Sparsh was sleeping peacefully.. Sparsh head placed on sachin's chest. suddenly sachin felt some shiver n wetness on his chest... he open his eyes n saw Sparsh trembling ...her whole body is shivering badly. she look so scared n face is full of sweat... n he heard a loud scream

shubh...

She open her eyes n look around with scary n confused expression... sachin wrapped his one arm around her shoulder. n. ask

fir vhi spna dekha...

Sparsh just gave a nodd.. n shut her eyes again...

Sachin patting her head n say

tum jb tk khud try ni krogi toh in sbse bahr kaise ayogi...

Sparsh:mujhe na toh yeh khud bhulna ha na hi use bhulne dena ha...

Sachin: lekin

Sparsh cuts:ghr pe sb wait kr rhe ha...7 toh bj hi gye ha.. toh tum bhi ready ho jao

Sachin nodded n went to washroom..

Sparsh held her hand in her palms... n she is crying...

After sometimes they left.

...

.  
.

CID bureau.

All r present... Daya is lost somewhere n Pankaj n freddy is arguing on something... rest of the team enjoying this... Meanwhile Sachin enters he too lost...

Freddy collided with him n with this he back to reality

Sachin:Freddy kya ha yeh.

Freddy: sir vo pankaj kb se dmag khraab kr rha ha.

Sachin gave an angry look to both...

both kept quite on this...

Meanwhile Shreya entered with sid...All looked them with surprise .. Shreya gave a painful smile... Daya looked them n turned his face to hide his pain..

Abhi:arey shreya sid k sath

Shreya:sir vo sid aap sbko invite krna chahta tha apni trf se hmari shadi mein n she stretch the word hmari shadi while looking toward Daya.

Daya came forward n extend his hand to sid n say

congratulations... kb ha shadi...

Shreya was hurted with this n she try hard to stop her tears...

All congratulated sid n Shreya...

Abhi just put his hand on Shreya head n gave her a painful nod...

Sid:aap sb zrur ana.. aur daya tum toh zrur ana akhir tum Shreya k sbse kribi dost ho...

N gave evil smile...

Daya:can't promise pr koshish krunga...

Shreya:thankyou sir atleast aap ko itna toh smjh aya k main aapki kribi dost hu...pr shayad der ho gyi smjhne mein.

Abhi:itni bhi der nhi huyi... chahe to abhi bhi sb thik ho skta ha.

Daya:I'll try n moved to other side

Shreya looked Abhi n Abhi gave her a assured smile

Shreya felt relieved...Sid was busy with freddy n his jokes.

Purvi:Sid tum shreya se pyr krte ho.

Sid looked daya n say

han pr koi ha jo mujhse bhi zyada krta ha pr shreya toh sirf meri kismat mein likhi ha... kyu daya n **winks

Daya:hmmm

Shreya:sid tumhe late ho rha ha..

Sid :chlta hu ..Daya se baat krni hogi...mere samne kaise krogi.

Shreya in anger:sid

Sid:mzak tha baba...

n he leaves.

Rajat:shreya tum isse shadi kyu kr rhi ho..kitna cheap lgta ha yeh...

Purvi:abhi bhi wqt ha. mna krde

Dushyant:yr arrange marriages mein pyr baad mein hota ha pr yr sid tumse pyr kbhi ni krega na hi tum kr paogi.

Kavin:shreya plz abhi bhi wqt ha

Voice:kyu kre vo mna.. kis liye kre..usne bilkul shi decision liya ha

all turned toward voice n became shocked.

Purvi:yeh tum

person:tell me purvi.. kyu kre vo mna... main us k sath hu n person hugged shreya

Abhi:Tarika yeh tum... janti ho na daya aur shreya ek dusre se pyr

Tarika cuts:pyr...(she smiles painfully)kis pyr ki baat kr rhe ho... yeh Daya ka pyr...kr toh liya kbhi kucch bola.. nhi bs chahta ha shreya khud smjh jaye aur uska intezar krti rhe. vo itnezar jo shayad kbhi khtma nhi hoga

Rajat:tarika chup ho jao

Tarika:ek baar shreya intezar kr bhi le.. pr us k parents un k bhi arman ha apni beti ko le k... unka kya.

Abhi:plz tarika

Tarika:no sr. insp Abhijeet aap sb ko schaai dikhana bht zruri ha...

Kavin:kaisi schai

Tarika:agr kisi se pyr krte ho toh bolne ki himaat bhi rkho . us k ghr ja k us k parents se bhi baat kro.. agr aisa nhi kr skte toh tumhara pyr pyr nhi.. kyunki pyr himmat aur vishvas ka dusra naam ha na ki kmzori ya kayrta ka..

Abhi:tarika tum bht zyada bol rhi ho ..

Tarika:so sr insp Abhijeet yeh baat Daya pr nhi aap pr bhi lagu hoti ha...smjh kya rkha ha tum logo ne humko.. bs pyr kr liya sari zindagi intezar krte rhe k shyad kbhi toh bologe .

Daya:tarika tum abhijeet

Tarika cuts:so abhijeet jis jgh aaj daya aur shreya ha bht jld vahan main aur tum honge. shreya ki trh mujhe bhi mere parents ki fikr ha...smjhe tum...jitni jldi ho ske apne dil baat bol doh...vrna shreya ki trh meri ungli mein bhi kisi aur k naam ki ring hogi us k baad chahe mujhe cheater kehna chahe kuch aur.. i dnt care. .

N she storm out leaving other stunned...

all were silent n may be agreed with tarika words.

Sachin broke the silence

Tarika shi keh rhi ha...abhi bhi wqt jo bigda ha use snwara ja skta ha..Sparsh bhi yhi chahti ha.. baki aap logo ki mrzi..

Abhi n Daya looked each other..

Freddy:sir plz

Abhi:dekhta hu

Shreya:sir plz main jis drd se gujr rhi hu Tarika ko us sb se bcha lijiye..

Meanwhile ACP entered.. he is looking so annoyed..  
He roars seeing all together

Kya ha yeh...koi kaam nhi ha.. Jo gappe ldayi ja rhi ha

Sachin:sir sid aya tha.

ACP glared him n shouts

back to work..

All did so.

ACP put an envelope on Abhiheet desk n say

DCP ka dmag khraab ho gya ha...

Abhijeet looked him confusingly n pick the paper n read it...

he too shocked after reading this...n sat

sir yeh

ACP:high authorities k order ha..in dono ko CID mein appoint kiya gya ha

Abhi:sir isse toh baat bigad jayegi...

Meanwhile they heard a voice

Sub insp Ishita reporting on duty sir...

ACP gave a look to her..

Daya went n hugged her

kaisi ho ishi.

Ishita:perfect bhai

Daya:wht a surprise... good to see u gudiya.

Ishita:u knw I missed u a lot

Daya:acha tbhi bina btaye chli ayi

Ishita:sry yeh lo kaan pkde...

Daya:OK

all were watching them surprisely

Abhi interrupts: agr tum dono ki baatien ho gyi ho toh zra hmari trf bhi nzr dauda lijiye

Ishita hugged him:sry dada humne aap ko dekha hi nhi

Abhi:haan haan ab kyu dekhogi.

Ishita:dada kaise ha aap aur meri bhabhi

Abhi:bht shaitaan ho gyi ho

Ishita:aap ka hi asr ha.

ACP:tum bhai behn ka milap khtm ho gya ha toh kuccu kaam kr le.

Abhi:sir letter mein toh do officers ha...dusra

ACP:abhi tk madam ki ankh ni khuli hogi.

Abhi:sir

but interrupt by a sound of slap.

All turned n shock to see scenario.

Ishita got a tight slap on her soft cheek by sparsh.  
her fingers imprints are clearly visible on Ishita cheek.

Daya:kya ha yeh Sparsh.. bht batameez ho gyi ho tum. kyu mara ise

Sparsh in anger:yeh yahan kya kr rhi ha...mna kiya tha ise yahan ane se fir kyu

Ishita while tears:tai mujhe bhi papa

Sparsh cuts:shutup nhi ha vo hmara kucch vo sirf hmari ma ka pati kucch nhi. bhul gyi kya kiya usne..aur tumne meri baat tali tumhe toh main n again raised her hand but Daya caught her hand

Daya:use agr yahan ana tha... toh tumhe kya prblm ha.

Sparsh:khair isne agr decide kr hi liya toh main kya kr skti hu.. do whatever u want pr mujhse koi umeed mt rkhna...

Isihita:tai

Sparsh cuts:mr gai teri tai... tu ayi ha na toh jod apne tute rishtey pr vapis mere paas mt ana.

Abhi:sparsh ghr chl k baat krte ha

Sparsh:ab baat krne ko kucch nhi bcha...sb khtm.

Ishita:tai sry

Sparsh cuts:inspector Sparsh reporting on duty sir

ACP:bad to see you here

Sparsh:yahan a k hr pl aapka chehra dekhna mere liye bhi doob mrne wali baat ha...

Daya:u

Abhi:chhod na daya

ACP: do ur work.

All start working...Ishita eyes r still wet...Daya consoling her...

Ishita:bhai tai aisa kyu kr rhi ha.

Daya:dmag khraab ho gya

Abhi cuts: look ishi vo tumse bht pyr krti ha.. isiliye tumhe us sare drd aur tkleef se bchana chahti thi aur tu yahan a gyi...isiliye shayad over react kr gyi.. main baat krunga usse

DUO is consoling her... Sparsh stood holding a file...n still in anger no one have courage to talk her not even Abhi aur sachin..

ACP sir looking all of this from cabin...

Dushyant:kavin yeh ho kya rha ha.

Kavin:mujhe kya pta.. main koi script writer hu Jo is melodrama mein kya chl rha ha sb pta hoga.

Dushyant glared him...

Dushyant thinks:mujhe hi Ishita se baat krni hogi pr kaise. is Sparsh ko toh

this two incidents really effect deeply on our strong n tough cops..

000000000000000000000000000000000

A big thankyou to all reviewers...

n may be confusion km huya ho...

Bye

tc

stay blessed 


	10. Chapter 10

last chap mein tarika ne shreya k shadi k faisla ko shi kha aur sparsh ne ishita se jhgda kiya...in dono incidents se sb preshan ha...

ab agge

its evening all were leaving from bureau...

Shreya is abt to leave someone pulled her in car n driver starts car...Shreya was shocked to see person...they reached a farm house...

Shreya was still confused n lil bit scared of his action... n denied to go inside... Person picked her in arms n forcefully took her inside...he gently threw her on bed...

Shreya: yeh sb kya ha.. mujhe is trh yahan lane ka mtlb...n start hiting him with pillows lying there..

he held her both hands n pushed her lightly on bed..

n start moving closer her.. she got scared n closed her eyes...he sealed her lips with his...n start kissing her...she too responded but she is still annoyed so she bit his lower lip to show her anger...but he didn't separate...they broke for air...

he smiled n say

nikal liya gussa

Shreya:haan but daya aap bht bure ha... yeh kya trika huya mujhe yahan lane

Daya:toh madam aaj tarika k sath mil kr itna sunane ki kya zrurt thi.

Shreya:u deserve it...aur jb aap aur main relation mein ha toh mujhe sidharth se engagement k liye kyu bola...

Daya:don't wry shadi nhi hone dunga... Shreya main ek case pe kaam kr rha hu.. ... jb sid ka rishta tumhare liye aya toh tumhe haan k liye bol diya. taki tum uspe nzr rkh sko kyunki vo bhi us gang ka hissa ha.

Shreya:aur mujhe bht kucch pta chla ha.. you don't wry...ab jldi hi uska kaam khtm...

Daya:aur fir hum sbko apne bare mein bta denge.

Shreya:pta nhi aap bta bhi paoge ya nhi. ...

Daya in fake anger:acha abhi btata hu

n he start tickling her...

Shreya:haha Daya chhodiye vrna main

Daya:vrna kya...

Shreya held his hands n say

ab mujhe ghr chhodne ki kripa krenge...

Daya:aaj mood nhi ha.. maine sb setting krdi.. ACP sir se bola k main aur tum kisi informer se milne ja rhe ha aur sir ne tumhare ghr inform kr diya..

Shreya:impressive ... toh kucch khane ko milega ya bhukha rkhoge

Daya:miss Shreya chef Daya ne puri taiyari kr rkhi ha.

Shreya:acha.

Daya picked her in arms n say

chliye aapko khane ki mez tk le chle...

Shreya just smiled...n they moved toward table.. Daya gently put her down. n both sat opposite side..

they dined together...

Shreya:ab

Daya gave her a mischevious look...

Shreya:aap ke dmag mein Jo bhi khyaal a rhe ha na vo bhul jayiye.

Daya:tumhe kaise pta main kya soch rha hu.

Shreya: awww..mujhe sb pta ha... .

Daya:acha kya pta ha tumhe

Shreya: ummm. . yehi k mujhe ab aapse koi nhi bcha skta. . n she ran from there.

Daya starts following her.. they r doing cat mouse chase...shreya foot collided with table...she is about to fall. Daya caught her from waist... n both sharing cute eye lock.

they r moving closer to each other...n finally met their lips...they start kissing passionately.. they lost totally in each other

BG Music

**Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai **

**Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai Behad aur beshumar aaya hai ...2**

**Toote toh toote teri baahon mein aise **

**Jaise shaakhon se patte be-haya **

**Bikhre tujhi se aur simte tujhi mein **

**Tu hi mera sab le gaya Na fiqar, na sharam, na lihaaj, ek baar aaya **

**Phir zarre zarre mein deedar aaya hai...2**

**Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai. Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai Behad aur beshumaar aaya hai...2**

He picked her in arms n took her to room.. gently throw her on bed...she smiled...Daya sat beside her n moving closer her... he starts kissing her neck.

her hands ruffling his hairs...

**Tu hi meri awaaragi Tu hi duaa har shaam ki**

**Tu khamakha, tu laazmiTu hi razaa, tu hi kami**

**Aur tu hi wo, firaaq hai jisko Hai silsilon ne mere pass laaya**

**Hothon pe tere izhaar aaya hai...2**

**Behad aur beshumar aaya hai**

**Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai **

**Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai behad aur beshumaar aaya hai...2**

Daya start unbottuning her shirt n throw it... n again start kissing her.. after few minutes he extend her hand to table n switched off lights...

...

...

...

...

here at another side... Abhijeet is in grt tnsn bcz of Tarika...he really wanna confess his feelings...but how ..tarika words are roaming in his ears...

then someone pressed his shoulder.. he turned back n say.

arrey bde papa aap...

DCP: tarika k bare mein soch rhe ho

Abhijeet:vo bhi aur sparsh aur ACP sir ko le k bhi... aapko nhi lgta ab in dono ko apne msle suljhane chahiye...

DCP:shi tha ya glt..in ab ka asr dono pe pdh rha ha..aur aaj ishita k sath bhi shi nhi kiya usne...pta nhi kya hoga .

Abhijeet: aapko sachin kaisa lgta ha.

DCP:thik ha kyu

Abhijeet:may be uske aur sparsh k beech kucch

DCP:sari duniya mein use sachin hi mila tha...

Abhijeet:toh kya kr skte ha..ab dil a gya toh

DCP:baat krunga usse ha kahan vo. ..

Abhijeet: ghr toh ayi nhi.. shayad sachin k sath ho.

DCP nodded n moved to his room...

...

...

...

...

other side Ishita is waiting for someone... a car stopped near her...she get inside...n they drove away...they stopped car near a lonely road ... no traffic was there...

Ishita hugged person... he too hugged back...both eyes were wet...

he said:5 saal ishita 5 saal baad mile ha hum..

Ishita:haan dushyant

Dushyant:pr ek baat smjh nhi sparsh ne tumhe mara kyu

ishita:bdi behn ha meri.. ma k jane baad usne ma bnke smbhala ha mujhe. itna haq ha uska.

Dushyant:acha.. pr gussa kyu ha vo. mujhe bda gussa aya. mn toh kiya use ek jhapd lga du

Ishita:vo meri bdi behn ha. aur umr mein na shi rishtey mein bdi ha tumse.

Dushyant:acha ab btao apne bare mein sbko kb btana ha..

Ishita: abhi nhi pehle tai ko btaungi meri zindagi ke sare decision vo leti ha..

ab jo vo khe.

Dushyant: agr usne na krdi bhga k le jaunga..

Ishita: acha.. ab mujhe ghr drop krdo.

dushyant nodded n drove away. .

Ishita:yahan rok doh.

Dushyant:ACP sir bhi isi area mein rehta ha.. tum kahan rehti ho ..

Ishita:unke sath hi rehti hu.

Dushyant shocked: unke sath...

Ishita:ab main chlti hu.

she hugged him n leave immediately...

Dushyant povs:yeh chl kya rha h vo ACP se nfrt krti ha aur uski behn unke sath rehti ha... ajeeb baat ha.

he drove to his home..

...

...

...

...

Ishita entered inside n went to bedroom... she is thinking abt her past life, parents n mst imp her brother... while thinking this she dozzed off...

...

...

...

...

Other side ACP was in his room...looking restless.. n he is searching something in his wardrobe...then he picked some photo album n start flipping page. its his family album including Nakul, his wife, n some more people...his eyes r wet...he hugged album tightly...suddenly he heard some noises...

he follows that noises..

he povs:yeh nakul k kmre se kaisi awaz a rhi ha...

he moved forward n collided with Ishita...

ACP:tum yahan

Ishita:vo kucch awaze a rhi ha

ACP:chlo dekhte ha

n they entered inside...n saw whole room was scattered ..all the things were lying on floor...

Ishita:lgta ha koi chor tha

ACP eyes fell on something n say

chor nhi tha koi...

Ishita:mtlb vo..

ACP:haan chlo kmra saaf krde

Ishita nodded n start cleaning mess...

...

...

...

...

Purvi House.

Rajat is doing some work on laptop. Purvi seeing him with disappointment.

She went to him n snatch laptop from him... he shouts

kya bchpna ha yeh... dikhayi nhi deta kaam kr rha hu... doh mera laptop

Purvi with sad face:11 bj gye.. aap ne khana nhi khaya toh socha pehle khana khila du... but its ok. yeh lijiye apka laptop.

n she went to room with tears...Rajat felt bad for his behaviour. he povs

Rajat yeh kya kr diya vo tujhe khane k liye hi bol rhi thi... chl Rajat mna ab use...

Purvi is in room... she felt bad n crying continuously. meanwhile rajat entered with food plate... n sat beside her...he took one bite n say loudly

wah kya daal bni ha.. Purvi khana hotel se mngvaya ha...

Purvi gave a look to him n turned her head...

Rajat:wow navratan meri favourite. n he is about to take bite. ..but Purvi snatch bite from him n say

yeh navratan mt khayo ismein maine kaju daala ha aapko allergy ha na

Rajat smiled: gussa ho pr mera khyaal rkhna nhi chhodti..

Purvi:aapka khyaal main nhi rkhungi toh kon rkhega

Rajat:sorry Purvi. kucch imp kr rha tha.. Vo sparsh..

Purvi cuts:Sparsh thodi ajeeb ha na.

Rajat:main ek saal se janta hu pr jb se yahan ayi ha kafi ajeeb hrkte kr rhi ha.. isiliye kucch search kr rha tha k shayad uska background pta chl jaye

Purvi: pta chla.

Rajat:haan bht unexpected cheez pta chli ha aur uske aur ACP sir k beech ki prblm bhi.

Purvi:kya pta chla

Rajat gave her laptop n say

Dekho

Purvi was hell shocked.. her eyes got widened

Purvi: yeh toh

Rajat cuts:abhi hum kl baat krte ha abhijet sir se.

Purvi: haan aap so jayiye. main apne kmre mein jati hu.

She got up but Rajat help her wrist...n say..

yeh tumhara hi kmra ha. toh yhi so jao

Purvi:shadi se pehle hum room share nhi krenge

Rajat smiled n pulled her in hug...with this she fell on him..

Purvi:rajat kya kr rhe ho

Rajat while removing hairs from her face:pyar

Purvi: chhodiye mujhe

Rajat nodded as no n turned her. she is at bottom n Rajat is on top.. Rajat moving closer her n he switched off lights.. .

n slept while hugging each other...

...

...

...

...

...

Here at Sachin side

He is still in confusion abt sparsh behaviour toward ishita... whereas sparsh is not here with him... basically they lived together after the mission. He is moving to n fro in room... but his train of thoughts stopped by a loud noise of breaking something... he followed the noise n saw sparsh was crying...n break the vase present there...he went to her...n asked

what happen?

Sparsh:kucch nhi

Sachin:yr btao toh shi

Sparsh:main vahan gyi thi pr Jo maine dekha aisa lga k shayad aaj tk main ek glt soch k sath jee rhi hu...

Sachin held her hand n say

main tumse shadi krna chahta hu.. bolo kb krogi

Sparsh was shocked n say

sachin achanak

Sachin cuts:bs itna khunga k ab hume shadi kr leni chahiye

Sparsh:nhi pehle mere bhayio aur ishita ki shadi hogi fir meri

Sachin:daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ki shadi ( he took a sigh) sidha sidha bolo na k shadi nhi krni

Sparsh hit his shoulder n sy in fake anger

sachin

Sachin:acha ab btao kya prblm ha

Sparsh:Aaj ACP sir k ghr gyi thi chori se... kucch purane papers layi hu aur kucch photographs bhi. .

Sachin:fir

Sparsh:aaj unhe rote dekha jisse lga k vo pathr dil nhi ha pr she stopped

Sachin confused: pr kya

Sparsh: main kaise bhul jao vo mere bhai ka khooni ha aur meri ma ki maut k liye zimmedar ha vo...meri ishu 7 mhine ki thi k ma ki maut ho gyi thi... sirf 3 saal ki thi .. shubh bhai be smbhala use... pr fir us ACP ne mar diya use.. vo toh Abhijeet bhai mil gye vrna aaj paise aur property k liye rishtedaar noch noch k kha chuke hote hum dono behno ko

Sachin: aur dad

Sparsh:baap tumhe vo baap lgta ha..uska hona na hona ek barabar ha mere liye. ..vo usi din mr gya tha vo insan jis din mom ne uska intezar krte krte dum tod diya tha..

bhai ne kitne phn kiye pr hr baar ek hi jwab vo meeting mein ha..nhi aye vo

Sachin hugged her n trying to console her..

Sparsh:Sachin tum CID chhod doh.. hum Canada chle jayenge yahan se dur. Yahan ACP ka saya bhi nhi hoga ... kbhi kbhi sbko milne ate rhenge...

Sachin was shocked n jerked her ...Sparsh was confused

Sachin:main CID nhi chhodunga.

Sparsh:plz mere liye.. yahan rhungi toh criminal bn jaungi... apne gusse mein knhi kucch glt na krdu...

Sachin:agr tum mujhse pyr krti ho toh tum ynhi rhogi aur ACP sir aur apni prblms sort out krogi.. aur koi glt kdm nhi uthaogi..

Sparsh:plz sachin smjho. hum chlte ha yahan se

Sachin shouts:kyu... main tumse pyar krta hu pr mera pehla pyar CID ha aur main tumhe chhod skta hu CID nhi...CID k liye maine apni family chhod di...sare rishtey tod diye aur tum chahti ho main CID chhod du..

n he leaves in anger leaving her behind...she was crying like hell.. she buried her head in her knees ... n she's just crying crying crying..

n night passed like this

...

...

**A/N:thankyou so much for reviews...**

**actually maine yeh story bnd kr di thi but I got some PM regarding this.**

**So m back with new update...**

**n dareya ka clear ho gya. next main clear hoga k rajvi ko kya pta chla...**

**Bye**

**TC**

**stay blessed**

**mithi...**...


End file.
